


Summer Snow

by klaviergavout



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Accidental Kissing, M/M, i tried not to write sportarobbie for my first lazytown fic and i failed, robbie's a Clumsy Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: Robbie, storming home after an extremely bad day, reflects on his plan's failures- and also the fact that Sportacus may or may not have kissed him. The whole thing was more his own fault, really.





	

Robbie Rotten was on the way to his bunker, and he was not at all pleased.

It was a perfect afternoon in Lazytown. The air smelt fresh and clean. Scattered with the tufts of nimbus clouds, the sky remained a gentle blue, as it had been for several weeks now. The summer was at its peak, and per usual, the adults spent their time in neatly-kept backyards and pristine deckchairs; the children in the streets, playing a variety of sports and games together under the blazing summer sun.

One familiar resident, however, was not having any fun. In fact, he was having about as much fun as he would have if he were trapped slap-bang in the middle of a tropical storm. This wasn't because he had failed to trick someone, even though he had; this wasn't because he'd forgotten to take his cake out the oven, even though he had; it wasn't even because of the sun, which he hated more than any other inanimate celestial being.

That stupid elf had kissed him.

Robbie Rotten's regular day ran on a strict quota of sleeping, planning, sleeping, evil scheme, sleeping during evil scheme and then failing, over and over and over again. Come rain or shine, he was ready to partake in any sort of mischief at any plausible hour. Usually around this time of year he'd be forced to add 'collapse from heat exhaustion' to said quota, but he'd managed to keep his body cool this time around.

Since, y'know, he was inside a giant robot that day, and as with any great human-housing machine he built, it was fitted with sufficient air con.

This automaton was practically flawless, and to Robbie's great joy, it put that Pretzel kid's skills to _shame._ (Pretzel? Picnic? Peewee? What _was_ that kid's name?) Gleaming in the sunlight, its grey and purple body loomed at an ominous eight feet over the playgrounds of Lazytown and sent everyone running- and, in most cases, tripping over in the process. Safely concealed from view, seated comfortably in the chill insides of the massive mech, tears of laughter rolled down certain villainous cheeks. And he hadn't even gotten to the best part yet! Feeling more confident than he had in weeks, Robbie Rotten flipped a few switches with ease and listened closely as the robot whirred and hummed from even deeper within than he was. Finally, the sound he wanted- the ever-so-satisfying **boom** of a cannon, and he smirked as he watched through several screens.

It was snowing now, giant blobs of the stuff shooting mercilessly from cannon arms. It was icy and cold and everywhere, and those horrible brats would be sure to stay inside if the snow was this bad in the middle of summer. If the snow eventually melted, Robbie'd just make more- and besides, he could always turn on autopilot and slip off to his lair for a midday snooze. It was a perfect plan, and it's not as if he was exaggerating this time- he could see just how successful he was at that moment through the monitors, which showed him nothing but the bleak white snow he'd created. Absolutely _perfect._

And that's when it began to malfunction.

Red lights flared as the alarm sounded, and Robbie tried to override the system. Nothing happened. Slamming his fists on the buttons didn't do anything, and as much as he tried he couldn't pry open the roof hatch- it was completely and utterly jammed.  
  
He was trapped.  
  
Despair filled him as he shouted for help. His perfect plan had failed, and he was going to freeze to death inside a giant robot of his own creation. This definitely was _not_ how he'd planned it out this morning. Even worse, it wasn't long until he felt two firm hands grab his wrists and pull him out the recently-kicked-in hatch. Robbie's feet landed on cold snow, and he was aware of the blistering summer heat once again.

"That was a close one! Robbie, are you OK?"

Oh _god_. It was the flip-flop.

"I'm fine." Robbie crossed his arms with a frown, looking down at his chest. "What's it to you, anyways? Shouldn't you be off saving those brats of yours from, I don't know, _me?"_

"I think I already did."

Robbie looked around, horror seeping onto his face. The snow was entirely gone, there was a baseball bat and hockey stick resting on the ground, and behind one of the bright yellow walls that lined the playground he spotted some familiar little heads. When the kids met his frustrated glare, they gave a simultaneous yelp and disappeared. They'd been watching the entire time.

Anger bubbled up inside of him and he clenched his fists. "Ugh! Whatever, Sportaflop. I appreciate the help, but I have much better things to do with my time than be spied upon by the _Famous Five._ " He spat the last few words out like it was some sort of bad disease.

"You appreciate the help?" Sportacus' face lit up as he repeated Robbie's words, his open mouth mid-smile. "Wow, thanks, Robbie."

Oh no.

Oh _no._

That is  _not_ what he meant to say.

Desperately trying to hang on to any remaining bit of pride he had left, Robbie gave a loud _"Ugh!"_ , turned on his heel dramatically, and stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Robbie, the floor's still wet, be carefu--"

And here it was, the moment that was plaguing Robbie's mind like hell, the moment that was repeating like a broken record in his head, and he hated it. He'd slipped on the asphalt and his weak legs had given way, and per usual, the Good Elf Samaritan was right there by his side ready to save the day.

Except, he'd fallen backwards, and his arm had flung out and grabbed the nearest solid object in an attempt to stable himself.  
Except, he'd fallen backwards, and he'd pulled Sportacus forward with him.  
Except, Sportacus' face may or may not have come crashing into his on complete accident, and he may or may not have heard a chorus of gasps, a few fits of giggles, a triumphant yell or two of " _I KNEW IT!"_ from behind bright yellow walls.

Robbie Rotten was on the way to his bunker, and he was not at all pleased.

That stupid elf had kissed him.

But later, settled down comfortably in his favourite orange chair, warm and relaxed and lazy, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
Perhaps it wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your views! This is my first time writing about Lazytown, and I'm so excited to write more. I used to watch it as a kid and now, something has made me rekindle my love for it. The nostalgia is strong in this one, folks.


End file.
